fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Firball (game)
Firball is 2.5D platformer game for the V2 that was released by Cryobyte, aswell as being the first game Cryobyte JAPAN had worked on. It serves as a prequel to nearly everything in Cryobyte history, showing how the little ball of fur named Firball had came to be. It features Cryobyte's oldest character as a co-op exclusive character, aswell. The game had been delayed many times, and was finally able to be released. Development Before the Misfits truly became a thing, the Cryobyte company had a character that they had, named Firball. He was never planned for anything at first, and was just a sort of joke around the company building, nothing less than that. Until one of the employees pitched a game for a scrapped character, though after the character was scrapped, the game idea was left in the trashbin. Until Cryobyte President of America, Ambrosia, thought about the game idea for a moment, recollecting the little office-joke named Firball. She pitched it to her fellow colleagues, aswell as to Cryobyte Japan, who then assisted them. They began to plan it out, but then Misfits began, and they soon just stopped. Misfits went by, and then Magma Sentinels, and then many other games, until a little shine of light was shown for this Firball game, when a box art was leaked from a Twitter user, and the internet soon began to see it. Soon enough, three weeks later, the President of Cryobyte Japan showed a logo for the Firball game, announcing it was still alive. The game was worked on in secret for several months, with only short little teases by both Ambrosia and Cryobyte JAPAN President. During a stream of Magma Sentinels: Netherbrood, hosted by some of the employees of both Cryobyte and Cryobyte Japan, who were going through a tournament against eachother, Ambrosia came out and talked about Firball, and it's release date, closing off the stream with the trailer for it, revealing the villain and Firball's sidekick. During Fantendo Smash Bros. Chrysalis streams, Firball gameplay would be talked about a little bit at points, Ambrosia telling the viewers that they'll love the game. Only two months was left until the release of the game.. The game had 2 days until release, and the President of both Cryobyte America and Japan played Co-Op mode in a pre-release stream, showing off the first level of singleplayer, aswell. People were ready for the game, and it soon released, Firball coming to the public.. Gameplay Firball is inspired heavily by Sonic the Hedgehog, primarily the 2D ones. Firball is 2.5D platforming game that is extremely high-paced levels and dangerous threats lurking at every corner. Firball builds up speed the longer he runs, but if he is hit he will lose all the speed he is building up. Like Sonic, Firball can do a Homing Spin Dash, titled a Homing Attack in this game. Firball has 3 basic attacks, a dash attack, which can be preformed while he is running, a Homing Attack, where Firball jumps up and slams into the enemy. The final attack is a tail whip, which will stop Firball entirely for him to turn around and whack his tail back, stunning any enemies. It's not too efficient, but it can be used to stun bigger enemies so you can land your hits on them. Enemies are based by three sizes, Petite, Large, or Gargantuan. Petite enemies can usually be killed in one hit, and wont need to be hit by a powerful hit, they can just simply be ran into. Large enemies take more than one hit, and will stop Firball if he runs into them. Gargantuan enemies are usually bosses, and need alot of hits to be taken down, Firball will obviously stop if running into one of these. Firball has a health system, based off of 4 hearts. When taking a hit, Firball could lose a half of a heart, or even a whole heart, depending on the hit. Firball can heal by finding Green Canisters all around the levels, which heal a half a heart per canister. To get a Platinum rating, you must not lose health, though. To complete a level (discluding Boss levels) you must find four keys around the level, once finding them you are able to open up the exit, and progress to the next level. In Boss Levels, you find two keys, and then open up the room to the boss level. After defeating the boss, you can exit the level. Upon death, you will still keep your keys. Throughout levels, there are candies that Firball can eat to experience a short perk, which is different depending on what kind of candy Firball ate. It wears off pretty quick, but is perfect if you're stuck on a spot. Candies are not seen in any boss level at all, probably for balancing reasons. Story The story is a light story, with easter eggs riddled throughout it. The post credits scene shows what began the path to the Misfits. Story It begins with Firball running happily through Ethereal Labs Test Chambers, the group of scientists guiding him through the first few test chambers. Then, through the glass, Firball watches as a long red-haired scientist wreaks havoc throughout the building, sucking up all the experiments. Firball then finds a man named Dragonhands, who becomes his partner. Halfway through Floor 1, Dr. Inferna grabs Dragonhands, and Firball must go after her, stopping her. She breaks down her mech and she drops Dragonhands, running away. Then begins the chase through 4 more Floors, until the office floor. They free all of the expirements, all of them hopping on helicopters. After flying through the city in what seems to be the credits, it shows that it was a fake-out credit, and Dr. Inferna is attacking the city. They go to her giant robot, and defeat it, watching as Dr. Inferna is sent flying out into the distance. Firball and Dragonhead have a nice goodbye, as they both walk away, Dragonhead going back to supervise Ethereal Labs. Post-Credits Scene 1 The Post-Credits scene shows Dragonhands sitting around in the damaged Ethereal Labs, laying back in a broken desk chair. In the background, Former Four is shown, running up to Dragonhands and firing a dart into his back. Dragonhands falls back, going unconcious. It shows Four experimenting on him, smirking. Post-Credits Scene 2 Firball is shown playing a harmonica in the streets, the harmonica slipping from his paws and falling down. A hand picks it up, handing it to him. It then pans to the person who gave Firball the harmonica, showing a younger Melissa Dust. 100% Finished Only Post-Credits Scene Dr. Inferna is shown falling into an island, groaning in pain and holding her eye, she stands up and looks around, seeing a bunch of tribal humans dressed in robes. She looks around, everything cutting to black. It then shows her putting a robe on and looking up, revealing her iris was deformed into a swirl... ★ ★ does not have much of a story, and is rather just Firball and Dragonhands going on a quick adventure ★² ★² has a quick story, following a non-canon story of Firball and Dragonhands being noble knights and going to slay a dragon. Worlds Playable Characters Firball= He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, DK Rap Jokes aside, this little ball of fur is named Firball, and he's the main character of this game, hence the game being named after him (duh). He's a speedy little guy, rolling around at the speed of sound. Firball is one of two results of the 'Jumpdog Program', him being known as Test-046, nicknamed Firball. |-| Dragonhands= Firball's somewhat nervous companion who has dragon heads for hands, and the dragon heads seem to have a mind of their own, both being able to talk. He is the helper of the game that you can't play much in Singeplayer, but appears in almost every gamemode. He's slower than Firball, but has the strongest attack in the game. |-| Cyubon= Cyubon is the bulkiest character, being a fuzzy little blue cat. He was a test subject who was found from a crashed UFO, and was put in hundreds of tests. He was originally Cryobyte's first character and mascot, but was trashed. He then made another appearance in Firball's game. |-| Hippity= Hippity is the other succesful ball of fur from the "Jumpdog Program", and people nicknamed her Ms. Firball for awhile, but she's Hippity now. Hippity is fast as all hell, but is the weakest character of all of them. Her tail whip stuns for the longest though, her tail's so flipping long! Candies Bosses Trivia *The first boss is an obvious reference to GLAD0S. Category:Original Games Category:V2 Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Cryobyte Category:Games Category:Prequels Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Action Games